epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Armor
Dragon Armor and Helm.png|Matt & Lance in the Dragon Armor in EBF4. Dragon_Armor_and_Helm_(EBF5).png|The Dragon Armor in EBF5. The Dragon Armor is a resistant male armor found in . Its hat counterpart is the Dragon Helm. Description The Dragon Armor is a suit of armor made from some type of red dragon scales, covering mostly the user's torso and shoulder with little in the way of limb protection. In EBF4, it is held in place by a red sash, and worn with long, bright red shirt and pants. In EBF5, the sash, shirt, and pants are brown instead, and their cuffs are armored too. In EBF4, The Dragon Armor is a strong piece of armor, providing great defensive stats and a more moderate bonus for the offensive stats. Furthermore, it also periodically applies to the wearer, making the Dragon Armor a great piece of armor that works well on most sets. It also provides its user with and resistances, with the latter becoming an immunity at level 5. In EBF5, The Dragon Armor has nearly identical stats to its EBF4 version, with solid defensive stats and moderate offensive boons. However, it now slightly boosts and (the defensive stats, though slightly lower than before, are still above average). It now also gives to the user instead of Brave, providing a wealth of miscellaneous assets. Due to changes in how often the Dragon Armor applies the status, it now effectively provides permanent Good Luck. Overall, the Dragon Armor is one of the best male armors in the game by virtue of great stats and sheer versatility, along with helpful special effects with no downsides. Although it no long provides resistance against Burn, it still gives the user resistance to Fire, in addition to and . None of its resistances become immunities at level 5. Found in Lankyroot Jungle's Lost Ruins, in the top-left chest guarded by a battle that appears as a White Clay. The Blue Scroll key item is required to get to this location. |item21 = Red Feather |item21number = 3 |item31 = Dragon Scales |item31number = 2 |item41 = Dragon Scales |item41number = 2 |item42 = Gold Plate |item42number = 1 |item51 = Dragon Scales |item51number = 12 |item52 = Gold Plate |item52number = 1}} Found together with the Dragon Helm inside the Dragon Armor Cave in the Wild Tropics. The Hammer is required to access the cave. * |lvl3ATK = 5% |lvl4ATK = 10% |lvl5ATK = 10% |lvl1DEF = 15% |lvl2DEF = 20% |lvl3DEF = 25% |lvl4DEF = 30% |lvl5DEF = 35% |lvl3MAG = 5% |lvl4MAG = 10% |lvl5MAG = 10% |lvl1MDF = 15% |lvl2MDF = 20% |lvl3MDF = 25% |lvl4MDF = 30% |lvl5MDF = 35% |lvl5ACC = 5% |lvl5EVA = 5% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Ice |res3num = long50 |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Brick |item21number = 2 |item31 = Brick |item31number = 8 |item32 = Magma Chunk |item32number = 1 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 1 |item42 = Magma Chunk |item42number = 6 |item51 = Dragon Scales |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gold Plate |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Male Armor Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs